Script:The Mothers
The Superest Mom Gumball: To the superset mom in the world. Darwin: I think we need more glitter? Gumball: Dude, this is already so shiny, she'll need sunglasses to read it. Darwin: I don't want her to be disappointed like last year. Gumball: What are you talking about? She loved her Mother's Day present! Turns his head toward the fourth wall, but Darwin turns his stage right. Darwin redirects him toward the fourth wall to flashback, Nicole has her eyes closed Gumball: You can open your eyes now. Nicole: eyes Oh. Wow. An air freshener. Gumball: scoffs No silly! It's perfume. Try some. Nicole: 'Course. Uh, I'll put some on right away. the air freshener in her face and coughsIt's...distinctive. ends and Darwin's gazes break away from the fourth wall Gumball: Well, it still smelled nice-kind of like a pine forest. Darwin: She smelled like the inside of a car for months. Every time she walked by, I couldn't help but reach out for my seatbelt. Gumball: Well, she won't be disappointed this year! We made the best card. card is shown. On it is "Happy Mother's Day" with a muscular Nicole wearing a cape Tobias: Guys, I'm sorry. But I think there's a mistake on your card. It says superest mom, but I'm afraid mine is. So- raspberry Gumball: Dude, there can only be one superest. And the only thing your mom is super at is being super average. So- Tobias with weird gestures, then a whistle Tobias: What was that? Gumball: I'm not sure. Banana Joe: Your mom's aren't the superest, mine is! It's written right here. Gumball: Dude. Just because you wrote something, doesn't mean it's true. Darwin: What is it anyway? Banana Joe: What do you mean 'What is it?' It's a banana! shows his card. On it is "Superest mom" with a sad clown's face. No one says anything, and he puts his arm down Nina: That's a clown, fool. Gumball: Look. I don't wanna break anyone's heart here. But at the max, your moms could be the superest on your street. Darwin: Well sometimes, Mrs. Mom drives down their street. Gumball: Oh yeah, right. Superest mom in your house then, tops. Nina: Ah, but sometimes my mom is in their house stares away awkwardly from Tobias, while Nina is wearing a smug grin on her face bell rings. Gumball walks to the door only to be blocked and pushed away by Tobias Tobias: Back off man! Gumball: then pulls a fighting stance How 'bout you back off? Tobias: then pulls a fighting stance You back off! Banana Joe: some swinging punches Ohhhhhhh you back off. Nina: some karate poses all of ya's back off! Darwin: Are you guys gonna fight, or dance? Tobias, Banana Joe and :Gumball: Dance. Probably dance. Nina: I figured we'd fight, then end up in a pile doing stuff I probably shouldn't mention in public. Darwin: Then how are we gonna settle this? Gumball: There's only one way to settle this. in dramatically on his face Banana Joe: We put our moms in a cage! Three go in! One comes out! Three go in, one comes out…eh. grabs a book from the bookcase and clocks Banana Joe with it, then Tobias Tobias: What-the-what was that for? Nina: My own amusement, duh. Gumball: There's only one worthy acceptable way to settle this. in dramatically on his face Let's have Gumball and Nina: slips into the frame a mom-off! The Mom-off Begins Darwin, and Nicole are walking in the mall. Nicole has her eyes covered Nicole: It's so nice that we're doing something together on Mother's Day. I can't wait to see what my surprise will be. Is it a back rub? A her eyes haircut? Gasps I'd love to have it done by a professional this time. The last time you guys did it, I had to wear a back brace and a wig for a month. Gumball: Why don't you um…look around for a couple of hours? There's a little something we need to do. Nicole: Oh, I see-a surprise! Giggles and Darwin laugh as they walk over to Tobias and Banana Joe, along with a laptop-toting Nina Gumball: Ha ha ha ha ha-okay. Did you bring your moms? Tobias and Banana Joe: Yeah! Nina: Unfortunately, my mom couldn't make it. She doesn't get back from her trip till tonight. Tobias: Did you bring your 'boo'? 'Cause you're gonna 'hoo'! Gumball: Well, did you bring your 'f'? 'Cause you're gonna 'ail'! Darwin: Whispers Gumball, that makes no sense. Gumball: Well, what would you say? Darwin: Did you bring your door? Darwin and Nina: 'Cause you're gonna get slammed! Gumball: Sigh Mutters Anyway! Just to be clear: none of our moms knows what's going on, right? Banana Joe: My mom never knows what's going on! Nina: (sarcastically) real shocker Gumball: Good…anyone got any questions? Banana Joe: hand Ooh! Gumball: Yes Joe? Banana Joe: Does the question have to be related to the game? Gumball and Nina: Yes. Yes it does. Are there any questions? Banana Joe: hand Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Gumball: Yes Joe? Banana Joe: Is pizza really a vegetable- clocks Joe with an alarm clock Nina: Okay, let's get this on. I need to find a Mother's Day present fast because my mom gets home tonight. Gumball: Okay. No other questions? Good! Then I declare this mom-off on! First round: speed. Round 1: Speed Nina: Round 1! Speed! card in front ofamerara [ takes the escalator, smiling peacefully. Then Tobias turns a knob in the escalator control panel, and the escalator reverses. Nicole notices] Nicole: Uh, hello? I think this thing is broken. turns up the knob further. Nicole starts walking upwards, and falls down. She gets up, and runs Nicole: Hey! Stop! Help! turns the setting to "Whiplash." Nicole hops on other people taking the escalator, and continues running upwards Nicole: Somebody DO SOMETHING! into Pantsbully this, she is able to keep up with the escalator. At the top, Gumball and the rest are watching her Tobias: Okay. You win this round. returns the dial to its previous position. Then Nicole runs so fast she flies off the escalator, and through the roof Nina: Point goes to Team Watterson. types on her computer, Watterson's point counter goes from 0 to 1 Tobias: Next up: Joe's mom in the reflex challenge. Round 2: Reflexes Nina: Round 2! Reflex card in front of camera mom, Banana Barbara walks in the supermarket. She stares at everything happily until she gets knocked down by an object Banana Barbara: Ugh! lets out a laugh Joe and the rest are hiding behind a stack of boxes, with him holding a soda can Darwin: I think you should give her a warning. That was kind of unfair. again, Joe's mom walks and stares at everything again. She gets hit again Banana Barbara: Uh! Banana Joe: Heads up! Darwin: Okay. What you'd probably want to try is shouting, before you throw the can. Banana Barbara: Good idea! Heads up! more, his mom is knocked down again. They all walk to her Darwin: Dude! You say the call from where the can is coming. Gumball: Let's just give her a point for surviving this. turns to camera Nina: Point. Team Banana extends her hand offscreen. Banana's point counter goes up to 1 Gumball: Next up: Tobias' mom. Strength! Round 3: Strength Nina: Round 3! Strength! card in front of camera mom, Jackie Wilson walks to the appliances section. Tobias dumps a refrigerator on her, and she catches it but struggles to lift it up. Gumball, Darwin and Banana Joe gasp. She eventually lifts it up high, making all spectators bulge out their eyes Tobias: Laughs That's one to me! What? Where'd you think I got my muscles from? Go on, kiss it. shows off his small muscles. Gumball sighs, and everyone leaves Tobias Tobias: Okay, I'll kiss you. Kisses Nina: (off-screen) Point. Team Wilson. Tobias: Alright mom, they've gone now. You can put it down. mom throws the refrigerator, and spins it around. It is revealed that the ref is actually just cardboard. Tobias and his mom laugh (evilly) Tobias: Ah. Cheating The Challenge Goes On! montage of the mom-off begins. Darwin carries cards with the numbers of the rounds on them, and announces Darwin: Round four: utility! knocks over a bottle of oil. Nicole walks over the oil, and manages to surpass the puddle of oil. Gumball winks at Tobias. Tobias' mom skates on the oil with a basket. He winks at his mom. Banana Joe's mom slips. Despite this, Banana Joe shows his pride for her Nina: points to Teams Wilson and Watterson. Darwin: Round thirty-two: tolerance. waits in line. Then Gumball sneaks behind her, and puts a baby (orange Billy) near her. The baby starts poking her Darwin: Round ninety-four: honesty! sneaks an unpaid shirt into Banana Barbara's basket. She then goes out, and sets of the alarm Jackie Wilson: to Banana Barbara Security! Banana Barbara: tackled by security guards Nina: Point, Team Wilson Darwin: Round one-hundred and forty-three: intelligence! Barabra tries to get through a revolving door. Frustrated at being unable to, she walks through it while it is rapidly spinning and gets mashed. Nina shakes her head in disgust Darwin: leg strut Round one-hundred- Gumball: Dude! What's up with the leg strutting? Darwin: I'm just putting the show in the showdown. Am I wrong? Gumball: Yeah. This is how you leg strut. own leg strut Darwin: leg strut Round one-hundred and ninety-nine: resilience! grabs a can which turns out to be tied to a string. Pulling it, she causes both sides of the aisle to fall on her. However, her hand sticks out with the can she had taken Nina: Point Watterson Darwin: with "230" on card Coordination! Wilson shops while dodging multiple objects Jackie Wilson: while closing eyes Duck. Right. Duck. Step. To the left! Nina: Point Wilson Darwin: Compassion! Barbara lets Elderly Chalkboard Woman into an elevator first. But just as she gets in, the elevator doors slice her into two and ascend Nina: Point Banana Darwin: with "274" on card Focus! and Darwin add items to Nicole's basket as she struggles to carry it Darwin: with "286" on card Endurance! is sprayed on by many perfumes. She reveals that she is wearing mask with a mouth drawn on it Nina: Point Wilson Darwin: struts with "302" on card Sensitivity! Barbara plays the piano. At the first notes, the piano breaks down and spontaneously catches fire Darwin: Diplomacy! picks up a shirt, and is tackled by other women Darwin: Training skills! Banana Barbara: run over by grocery cart. Banana's point counerr goes from 2 to 1 Darwin: Accountancy! withdraws money from an ATM, but is denied. She roars in fury as the background catches fire Darwin: Bravery! announcing The Hot Sauce Challenge see the current score for the three teams on Nina's computer Nina: Team Wilson and Team Watterson are tied seven-to-seven, with Team Banana lagging by six. Darwin: Okay. This is the (??): the hot sauce challenge! Mrs. Wilson's up first. Can she swallow a spoonful? Wilson walks up to Karen at a hot sauce stand, and refuses a cup of hot sauce Darwin: Oh, and it's a refusal. she takes the whole bottle Darwin: What the-? Jackie Wilson: hot sauce Karen: Gawks Tobias: And Mrs. Wilson wins! at her Jackie Wilson: back notices this Gumball: Wait a minute. Did you just wink at your mom, Tobias? Jackie Wilson and Tobias: No. Gumball: Wha-? Did you just cheat, and swap the hot sauce for ketchup? Jackie Wilson and Tobias: No. Gumball: Have you guys seriously been cheating all this time!? Jackie Wilson and Tobias: No. Gumball: Mrs. Wilson Do you still think it's necessary to deny it? Jackie Wilson and Tobias: No. pops up in front of the camera, with a sign reading... Nina: DISQUALIFIED!! extends her hand offscreen. We hear typing. Wilson's point counter is removed from the screen all walk away. Banana Barbara comes to the hot sauce stand Banana Barbara: Oh! Hot sauce? Tastes Mm. off explodes turns the camera to Gumball and Darwin then zooms on screen Nina: Winner! up Gumball and Darwin's arms Team Watterson! extends her leg offscreen. We hear typing. The screen goes dark, You Won! is exhausted, and panting heavily from the competition. Gumball and Darwin come to her Gumball and Darwin: Mom! You won! Nicole: What? What do you mean? Gumball: We had a competition to decide who was the Superest Mom in the world, and you won! mother's day card Nicole: Guys, I'm no superhero. Gumball: But you are! You've endured all the trials we've put you through and succeeded! The escalator, the oil, the shelves-everything! Nicole: Chuckling Oh, I see. Come closer. Would a superhero do this? yells GET IN THE CAR! YOU'RE GROUNDED! Making Things Right and Darwin walk to the car Gumball: How can we make it up to her? Darwin: How about we just sit in the car, and do as she says for once? Gumball: Nah, she'll be expecting that. Darwin: I'm pretty sure she wouldn't. Gumball: No! We need something big, something bold, something... sees a poster. We then see Gumball and Darwin painting on it while on a lift Gumball: That should do it. painted message on poster "You're Super, Mom. Happy Mother's Day. We're sorry." Darwin: Dude, it says here this can only support one person. lift moves Gumball: Eh, don't worry. I know exactly what to do. starts jumping Darwin: What are you doing!? Gumball: I figure that by jumping up and down, it's like I'm only half a person's weight. Darwin: So if we both do it jumping it adds up to one person! lift falls down to the street and both Gumball and Darwin scream as they hang on to the poster Gumball: How did that not work? Darwin: Ah! We should've been jumping at the same time. Gumball: Oh, yeah, that makes sense. Darwin: What do we do?! Gumball: What a real man does when he's in trouble. MOMMY! HELP! MOM! MOM! Darwin: Dude, there's no point in screaming. Mom's at the mall, on the other side of the parking lot. She can't hear you. Super Mom To The Rescue Gumball: distance off-screen MOMMY! HELP! is sitting at the salon, and suddenly she opens her eyes and gasps, hearing her son's cries for help. Nicole: Did you hear that? Blue Elephant: Hear what? Nicole: her sheet around her back into a cape My kids are in danger. a curl and runs to rescue her boys Gumball: Told you we should've stayed in the car! Darwin: Are you kidding me?! That's what I said! Gumball: No, man. Aw darn you past Gumball! head WHY DO I NEVER LISTEN? Darwin: Well, as long as you learn from your- Gumball: I WISH I WAS A BETTER LISTENER! sighs on the other hand jumps over several cars on her way to the boys Gumball: I think if I pull myself up to that latch, then I can backflip over that railing then vault over to that open window. I know you're not as athletic as me so just hang on in there, buddy. I'll come back for you.himself to get to the nearest ledge but fails jumps over more cars Billy: Mother, look! Is it not a bird? Is it not a plane? Orange Woman: in wrong direction It's a plane. Billy: No, not that. to Nicole That. Nicole: Hang in there boys! off car and lands before a security barrier Green Security Guard: Ma'am, you can't come in here. Ikt's vehicles only. Nicole: the gate hard Sorry, my kids are in trouble. off just as the guard gets pinned against a wall At the Parking Lot and Darwin panic Nicole: KIDS! What floor are you on? Gumball: offscreen It's about level 32! looks at the floor sign saying "3", meaning she has to climb up multiple flights of stairs to get to the boys, making her sigh in exasperation and run off Darwin: Ahh, I'm sure one day we'll look back at this and laugh. rips But not this way. poster tears and swings down to the parking lot's 16th floor, carrying Gumball and Darwin with it. But it stops as a crowd watches. Darwin then accidentally pulls Gumball's pants down, making the crowd react in disgust. Nicole: exhausted, having had reached level 32 Kids, where are you? Gumball: offscreen Mom, we're at level 16 now! sighs and heads down Gumball and Darwin: unison MOM! Nicole: Are you guys alright? Gumball: I'm okay! But Darwin isn't as athletic as me, he wont be able to hold on much longer! Nicole: Hang tight! grabs a fire hose and ties it to her body just as the poster completely tears and Gumball and Darwin scream as they plummet into the street. Nicole jumps off the nearest ledge, and the fire hose swings her down towards the boys. She successfully catches them and they swing down to the pavement while Gumball keeps screaming, not knowing that they're already safe Darwin: Dude, we're okay. Gumball: screaming Yeah, yeah I know. crowd cheers Nicole: Kids, that was very dangerous. I knew you were just trying to something special for me. Gumball: But you (???) You're the Superest Mom in the World. Banana Joe: mom You're the superest mom. At least in my heart. Banana Barbara: No, you're the Superest Mom. Tobias: And here's your Superest Mom card. Jackie Wilson: Oh, thank- mom proceeds to take the card but her son angrily rips it. Nicole: Now kids, you really can do something for me. Gumball: Anything. Nicole: Help me to the car, I think I put my back out. fire hose roller Nicole is tied to detaches Darwin: But you're a superhero. Gumball: Yeah, you're invincible! Nicole: Kids, for the last time I am not a superhero. I just did what any mom would do. Now come on. Let's go home! hoisted by the fire hose as if she were flying like a superhero, just as the hose roller hits the ground Ends Dragon Age Inquisition Character Class Quiz. Which Class Are You?EntertainmentVideo GamesLifestyle